


The One with Christmas

by ScryProcion



Series: A Strawberry and a Firework and their adventures [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute Kids, De-Aged, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Yes I am here again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion
Summary: On a very particular Christmas Eve, in which people are not able to go home to their families, Mads settle "The Most Wonderful Christmas Eve of All Time" plan for cheer everyone up.In a metaphorical description of real life situation, the bad author that I am try to find a way to cheer people up.In the end, at Christmas everybody deserves to be happy.I am also very proud to announce that this work belongs to the amazing Advent Calendar Event of the DreamServer - a big shoutout to Floraly_fic for her amazing idea and work.If you wanna join the beautiful place the DreamServer is, let me know!
Relationships: Alfonso "Mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen, Enrique "xPeke" Cedeño Martinez/Lauri "Cyanide" Happonen, Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Martin "Wunder" Hansen, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Gabriël "Bwipo" Rauh
Series: A Strawberry and a Firework and their adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994008
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27
Collections: DreamServer 2020 Advent Event





	1. Part 1, in which there is only Phase 1 and 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, apparently there are seriously people that continue to ask for more fics about this Universe. Should I stop at some point? Yes. Is it today? Nope.  
> As always, a few thank you that I really need to make:  
> To Jungah, as usual: thank you for never saying me how bad my grammar is, but helping me instead in making it work. And for reading my mind and suggest me the things that are in my head already, but I can't express properly sometimes.  
> To Joy_Melody, the Peter Pan of my TinkerBell, the Rekkles of my Caps. My number one fan!  
> To Celaena29, for the amazing support.  
> To scorpia_tiger and Just_A_Sea_Lion, for their admiration at the really large amount of words I can write in a day.  
> To Piper_Ronnie, my idol.  
> To everyone in the DreamServer, for making it possible.
> 
> Oh and Happy BDay SM <3

Mads wakes up at 4 am that morning. He can’t help it; he’s too excited. As he always is around Christmas.

But this year in particular is a special one. As a matter of fact, this year some families couldn’t get home to their relatives and decided to stay in Berlin. Thus, Mads had to do something, because knowing that his kids can’t see their relatives for Christmas makes him sadder than he likes to admit.

He opens the door of the kindergarten building, struggling a little with the snow and the ice outside of it.

_It is a white Christmas; can I be happier?_

As soon as he takes off his coat, shivering a little, a voice behind him makes him jump.

“Oh, Mads. I knew I would find you here!” Wunder, a giant box filled with Christmas lights in his hands, is smiling at him from the other side of the hall.

“Wunder! It is 6 am, why are you here? It’s too early!” Mads protests, approaching his workmate.

“I could say the same about you. And, after all, you are the reason why I’m here. I knew you were too invested in this whole thing to sleep properly. So I thought I would come and help you with your plan!” The Dane says, his eyes brightening in the faint light of the early morning. Mads decides to kiss him without a second thought.

“Oh, Wunder…” Mads is moved. “I… Really… Thank you!”

“It’s nothing. I have to keep you wanting to date me, don’t I?” Mads giggles, rubbing his nose against Wunder’s, a warm feeling growing in his chest.

“So… Let’s start, shall we?” Wunder asks him, after pressing a kiss to his nose. Mads bounces on the balls of his feet excitedly, ready for his carefully designed plans to become reality.

“Ok! ‘ _The Most Wonderful Christmas Eve of All Time_ ’: _Phase 1_ , here we come!”

_This is going to be the best day ever._

***

Martin is squinting at his checklist, trying to see if he has forgotten something for him and Tim, or for Rasmus and Oskar. The Dane has about as much memory capacity as height, after all.

_Warm clothes? Check._

_Ingredients from the fridge and the cupboard? Check._

_Tin boxes? Check._

_Some money? Check._

_A change of clothes?_

“Wait…” Martin raises an eyebrow, wondering why Mads’s list is so weird, and more importantly why they would ever need a change of clothes. The fact that the next things on the list are tablecloths and towels only increases his anxiety even more. He grabs his phone to text Rasmus about the issue, only to find a message from him has already popped up on his screen. His heart melts a little.

_We are really bonded, huh?_

**Rasmus <3, 7:13am**: why do I have the feeling we’re gonna regret joining Mads’s family rescue project?

 **Rasmus <3, 7:14am**: a change of clothes? really? o.O

 **You, 7:16am** : i was just about to say the same thing ;)

 **Rasmus <3, 7:20am**: aww, soulmateeeeees! :D

 **Rasmus <3, 7:20am**: so…

Martin smiles at the screen, feeling like a teenager with a crush, but he can’t help it. Then he realizes what the ‘so’ was probably asking for, and he replies before the Dane can finish typing.

 **You, 7:21am** : no >:(((

 **You, 7:21am** : the black and orange hoodie is mine today Ras ;)

 **Rasmus <3, 7:22am**: …damn -.-”

 **Rasmus <3, 7:22am**: but it’s my favourite one! and you have a thousand of them! D:

 **Rasmus <3, 7:22am**: pleaaaaaaaaaaase? :((((

Martin’s heart skips a beat, knowing how much Rasmus likes to wrap himself inside his clothes. It’s not like Martin dislikes it, but his clothes are already large on him, so the Dane is barely visible under them. And Martin definitely prefers to be able to see the details of Rasmus’s body.

He suspects the Dane pretends to forget his clothes when he and Oskar stay at him and Tim’s place for the night, though.

However, he can take the chance of asking Rasmus the question that has been bouncing around his mind incessantly lately. He takes a deep breath while his heart is racing at the idea.

 **You, 7:25am** : fine. but only with a condition!

 **You, 7:26am** : would you and Oskar stay over tonight? and spend Christmas with us?

Martin begins to pace up and down his room, worried that he may be going too fast.

 _Well, if this is pushing it, your Christmas gift for him_ definitely _is…_

The sound of a notification pulls him out of his thoughts.

 **Rasmus <3, 7:28am**: ASLDKJFHUDSALHFULASDKHFDSLIUFXHLSDKUHFLAKD

 **Rasmus <3, 7:28am**: sleeping with you on christmas eve? 

**Rasmus <3, 7:28am**: waking up at your side on christmas morning? 

**Rasmus <3, 7:28am**: unwrap the gifts under the christmas tree we made with our children a few days ago, giving up and making them share the same at your house cause my apartment is too small? :D

 **Rasmus <3, 7:28am**: …i mean.

 **Rasmus <3, 7:29am**: i may have already prepared the bags **

Martin shrieks while reading the last text, and raises his fist in the air, excited. Then, he can’t help but type an impossibly needy message.

 **You, 7:30am** : YES! deal!

 **You, 7:30am** : do you want to come by before going to the kindergarten?

 **You, 7:30am** : to leave your bags, i mean

 **You, 7:30am** : and so i can check you haven’t forgotten anything

 **You, 7:30am** : …and to have breakfast together, maybe? :)

 **Rasmus <3, 7:32am**: …what do you think i packed if not the donuts I will buy for us on our way?

Martin facepalms, chuckling. Rasmus was definitely something else. Something he likes a lot, though.

 **Rasmus <3, 7:33am**: this could make us late tho... the appointment is at 9am!

 **You, 7:34am** : we can always blame you, don’t worry! :D

 **Rasmus <3, 7:35am**: …oskar says he agrees with your plan. i hate you all. -.-

 **Rasmus <3, 7:35am**: actually, i take that back

 **Rasmus <3, 7:36am**: i hate everyone but tim

 **Rasmus <3, 7:36am**: i love tim

 **Rasmus <3, 7:36am**: tim is the best

 **Rasmus <3, 7:36am**: anyways, we’re on our way! see you soon! 

**Rasmus <3, 7:36am**: you owe me a giant kiss :3

Martin bursts into laughter, shaking his head as he goes to wake up Tim.

_This day has already started well._

***

Mads and Wunder didn’t share a lot of words after they started work. They managed to set up a bit, cleaning the rooms and preparing all the boxes with the materials for Mads’s plan. If there is something Mads simply adores in his and Wunder’s relationship, it’s that they can enjoy each other’s presence without having to speak. Mads, of course, can’t help but comment softly from time to time, his deep voice filling the empty kindergarten, and Wunder always replies with some reassuring “mmhm”, making the other boy giggle constantly.

They work together very well, it seems, and Mads’s heart is pleased by it.

In the end, at 9 o’clock, their peaceful quiet is broken by seven different voices shouting at the same time while entering the building. Mads recognises them immediately, and glances at Wunder with a grin. After all, there’s only one family that has seven people arriving at the same time. Wunder smiles back and rubs his shoulder: “Go on, tiger. Your plan is ready for the second part of _Phase 1: Setting up and Greeting_!” He murmurs, kissing his cheek. Mads giggles a little, excited, and then he approaches the hall, followed by his colleague.

“Hey hey hey, settle down.” An affectionately exasperated voice is trying to calm down five eager kids, who have already started a game of leapfrog in the hallway. Mads chuckles at the sight.

“Guys. Guys. Listen to your mum!” The other adult says, smirking and trying halfheartedly to catch at least one of the wild kids.

“Very helpful, Duke, thank you...” The first one fires back, a mildly worn expression on his face.

“Don’t worry too much, Mac.” Wunder greets them. “We’ve had much worse!” Mads nods, shuddering and remembering that time they had to deal with a Kraken.

“Thank you for choosing to come in the end!” Mads continues, trying to decide which kid he should try to deal with first.

“Are you insane? We had to! I mean, a chance of not having our house destroyed for an entire day? Mac couldn’t have gotten a better Christmas present!” Duke teases his husband, trapping him in a hug and flicking his ponytail. The other tries to wriggle out, pouting.

“Well, sorry if being the only responsible parent of five kids is stressful and I needed a pause!” Mac whines.

“Not gonna lie, you guys were exceedingly brave deciding to adopt four kids at the same time. But adding the fifth? That… was something else for sure!” Wunder chuckles, observing the kids, all of whom are completely ignoring the four adults.

“Tell me about it. I mean… I’m so happy we were able to, right? We can afford to raise them and we fell in love with the four of them at the orphanage, and then when we came back to visit last month we saw him and…” Mac’s eyes are sparkling, his love for his five kids written clearly on his face.

“Yeah… We hope Zhiqiang will settle in soon… I mean, at home he is pretty much completely comfortable, but he can only speak Italian comfortably and he is so shy…” Duke hugs his husband, and they both look at Mads and Wunder as if to check if they understand.

“Oh, don’t worry, he will fit in with the kids here in kindergarten sooner or later!” Mads reassures the two parents.

“Yeah, we have another impossibly shy little guy, so he can…” but Mads’s angry glare at Wunder is cut off by an excited kid who jumps into Wunder’s arms, apparently tired of playing with his brothers.

“Hey, you, curly boy! Back off from our teacher!” a grumpy Luka has just entered the hall, side by side with his brothers and followed by Alfonso and Jesper.

“Who do you think you are? A Team Rocket member?” Matyáš fires back, suddenly backed by his brothers, including the shy Zhiqiang, making them five against three. Mads watches their little battle in amusement until he realizes that Wunder is probably going to become the battlefield, so he decides to interrupt.

Unfortunately, the kids have other plans: “WHAT do you MEAN? A MEMBER of Team Rocket? WE are THREE, not TWO!” Marcin murmurs grumpily.

“Well, you can always be the _cat_!” Matyáš shrugs, hugging Wunder tighter. Mads frowns; it’s only 9:10 and he already has the first quarrel of the day to handle.

“Wunder has enough time for everyone, there is no need to compete…” Mads tries, but once again, he can’t help his colleague.

“Has someone just said something about competition?!?” Another man enters the hall, holding a chain made by four kids in a row, hand in hand. Mads frowns.

“Oh, it’s just you, Vander…” Duke smirks. “This means no competition at all!”

_Exactly what I was afraid of..._

Mac and Duke are the most wholesome, calm, and responsible parents he knows; but do they have a weak point, and that is the native competition between their family and Vander’s. No one can tell how it has started, and why they are still on it, but things are always like that between them: fights after fights. Anyways, no one cares enough to stop them, because the twelve of them are too hilarious to watch. And, at the end of the day, everybody knows they like each other.

“Oh, we will see. What’s the challenge then? Capture Wunder? Nice!” Vander blurts out, eager to continue their families’ legacy. “Finn? Kapcer? On the right!” He yells, his children ready to join the fight, “Steven? Emil? On the left! Close him in the middle! GO!”

“ _What_?” Wunder tries to protest, but it is too late.

“No way, Vander!” Mac crosses his arms, ordering: “Marek, Zhiqiang, Andrei: counter them! Norman, protect Matyáš!”

“No, no, no… this is not what we agreed to...” Wunder tries again, while Mads pinches the bridge of his nose, inwardly sobbing.

Nothing can possibly get done if they start like this.

“What do you think, that we will stay back and watch? We are the strongest family on the planet!” Luka raises his tiny arms to the ceiling, and Jesper nods at his side.

“Guys, wait for them to be busy with each other and then jump on Wunder, ok?” Alfonso plans, hugging his fiancée with a single arm. The three kids give him a thumbs up and focus attentively on every move of their opponents.

“Come on, it’s Christmas Eve, we can do way better than…” Mads tries, knowing well that his attempt is useless.

“Ok! Everybody ready? One, two…” Vander begins to count, interrupted suddenly by another curly-haired boy and his family.

“A game! I love games!” Gabriel jumps into the scene eagerly. “Can we play?”

“NO!” half of the room replies, Mads included. The little one freezes, frightened.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY LITTLE KID?” Enrique spits out, pretending to be mad.

“Well… A battle for Wunder? We have to participate, huh?” Lauri interjects. Zdravets nods, hugging his worried brother.

“ _We_ _are_ the best team, after all!” Pete agrees, positioning himself to attack. The kid seems to spend loads of time with the family of his two best friends, and it makes Mads smile.

“Oh, _sure_!” Jesper murmurs, making sure everyone can hear him.

“Sorry, what?” Lauri teases, raising an eyebrow.

“…three!” Vander finishes his countdown. “GOOOOO!” he adds, unleashing the apocalypse.

“Why am I always the one involved in all the painful stuff? Why not Mads for once?” Wunder whines, but it’s clear that he’s mostly joking, because he would never let Mads deal with these situations in his place. He cares about Mads too much for that.

“Please don’t…” But Mads can only stare at the cluster of bodies piled on top of poor Wunder and admit defeat. “…do that!” He shakes his head, resigning to adjust his plans to account for the time the scuffle will make them lose. He grabs his phone and calls Rasmus.

“Despite the fact that you are unbelievably late, BOTH you and Martin, and I don’t wanna know why, because I have a feeling it includes NSFW things, could you do me a favor?” he sighs into his phone.

_They’re lucky I can fix almost every plan._

***

As soon as Rasmus walks into the main entrance of the kindergarten, holding Tim’s hand, he can’t help but freeze.

“What on earth…” he and Oskar, who is holding Tim’s other hand, say at the same time.

It seems like World War III has started in the room. At every corner of it, a different family has organized itself to try to catch Wunder while simultaneously defending him from the others. It has resulted in a giant group of people shouting, rolling on the floor, and pretending to wrestle with their kids.

“OK; ENOUGH!” Mads yells, making his way to the centre of the newly christened ring, which only a few moments before was an innocent hall. “LEAVE WUNDER ALONE!” Mads continues, removing the very stubborn trio from the body of his poor colleague.

“But Mads, they are trying to steal him from us!” Mihael complains, wriggling in Mads’s arms, “He is _ours_!” The kid glares at Mads with impossibly puppy-like eyes, making Mads sigh as he struggles to keep hold of Luka’s neckband to prevent him from continuing his battle against Enrique.

“Honey, it’s ok. He is not gonna go anywhere...” Mads tries to explain, tightening his grip on an eager Luka.

“Yeah, but WE won the FIGHT, RIGHT?!?” Marcin is sitting on Wunder’s back, while the poor teacher’s body lies limply on the floor, utterly defeated.

“Of course, we are the best team ever!” Luka finally settles down a little, to Mads’s relief, and crosses his arms.

“Well, you know…” Mads begins to say, letting go of both Mihael and Luka and removing Marcin from Wunder, “…he is _mine_ . So really, _I_ won.” He approaches his coworker, helps him to stand, and hugs him, leaning his head against Wunder’s. All the people in the room, except for the new arrivals, frown, defeated.

“You could’ve said it _before_ they used me like a _doll_!” Wunder groans, finally free. Mads giggles in response, only stopping when he notices the deathly glare on Luka’s face.

_Uh oh._

“Luka!” He shrieks, afraid of the determination of the kid, “Did you see who joined us?” The kid turns in the direction Mads points at and his eyes light up at the sight of his second favourite prank target. Mads sighs in relief: mission accomplished. Luka races towards Martin, ready for another fight.

“Thanks a lot Mads!” Martin frowns, trying to dodge the kid, which is way more difficult with the heavy thermal containers he is holding in his arms. Luka is doing his best to annoy him, sneaking in and out his legs, seeming almost like a cat.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down! There’s our lunch inside there, you know?” Rasmus chuckles, letting go of Tim’s hand and catching Luka instead, trapping the kid in a hug. Luka pouts, but he relaxes at the sight of Martin’s jealous glare, sticking out his tongue at the Swede. Meanwhile Tim jumps on Mads, greeting him with the biggest smile in the world and making Oskar snorts jealously.

“Our _lunch_?” Lauri wonders, doubtful.

“Yeah, since you make us lose a ton of time by behaving like a bunch of teenagers eager to play videogames, I asked Rasmus and Martin to collect our lunch in advance!” Mads explains, straightening his back in an attempt to regain his role of the one with the plan.

“But you asked us to bring some ingredients…” Enrique tilts his head at Mads, reminding him of a puppy.

“THAT is for the afternoon. Thank you very much, Enrique. I just wanted to avoid a wastage of supplies… I mean there’s no need to waste ingredients we already have, no? That’s why…” Mads licks his lips, pausing for a bit, suddenly nervous “I… I thought it would’ve been cool to collect our lunch from a restaurant. They have gifted us the food, because…” Mads’s voice has lost his deep tone by now, the worries of its owner very clear, “…it’s made from leftovers. I… I care a lot about this, ok? There are people _starving_ …” Mads pauses, playing with the edge of Tim’s Christmas sweater. “It’s not like saving the world, of course, but still… is it a little step forward, isn’t it? Not wasting another amount of food for lunch, I mean…”

“Love?” Wunder whispers into his ear, “You’re rambling. It’s ok. Everyone is happy about your decision!” The Dane caresses his cheek, making him raise his eyes and realise everybody is looking at him affectionately. Tim kisses his other cheek, nodding at Wunder’s words. Mads can’t help but sigh in relief.

“Oh, can he get any _cuter_ than this?” Alfonso wonders, cupping his own cheeks and sighing.

“I mean, isn’t he an impossibly large amount of muscles and fluffiness? How is it possible?” Martin agrees, smiling widely.

“Excuse me, WHAT?!” The three Danes pout at the same time, all the three jealous of Mads, making their respective partners giggle. Then, Alfonso runs his hand through Jesper’s hair, Martin winks at Rasmus, teasing, and Mads smiles at Wunder, reassuring him.

“Ok, moving on: it’s time to start this magical day!” Mads can’t help but continue to smile eagerly, bouncing on his feet, still holding little Tim in his arms. Oskar, just to reassert his territory, is at his side, ready to catch his best friend and wrap him in a hug as soon as Mads puts him down. Unfortunately for him, though, Mads has no intention of doing that soon.

“First of all, I will probably boss you around all day, so apologies for that!” Mads says petting Oskar’s hair, knowing he will growl. The kid, as a matter of fact, doesn’t disappoint him, making him giggle a little; everyone else nods in agreement and Martin chuckles at Oskar, shaking his head. “Second of all, Martin, you can put those in the kitchen. And yes, we have a kitchen!” Martin obeys, and coming back from his mission, he kidnaps Oskar, preventing him from biting Mads or something else just as violent. The kid, in response, can’t help but purr, satisfied by the attention.

“Ok, then: ARE YOU READY?” Mads is bouncing, definitely excited, “ _The Most Wonderful Christmas Eve of All Time_ : _Phase 2_ , let’s go!” He waits to make sure he has everyone’s attention, and then begins to reveal his plan.

“So, on this beautiful morning, since we are unable to travel all around Europe to join our relatives, I decided to soothe your souls with an amazing idea!” Mads is clearly having the time of his life. “Have you brought the tin boxes I asked you to?” He stops, glancing at his audience, who nods again. Except for Rasmus, making Martin and Oskar on his arms facepalm. “Well, no problem at all, Rasmus, I put you and Oskar with Tim and Martin as a team because I expected this to happen!” Mads smiles at the other Dane.

“So there’s the plan,” Mads continues, smiling wider at the lovely look Rasmus and Martin share at his words, “We will divide ourselves in 5 teams. Wunder and I will be roaming around to help everyone who has issues…” He glares at Jesper and Alfonso’s family, silently warning them to stay away from trouble. They both throw their hands up and shrug, pointing at Luka, still in Rasmus's embrace, to defend themselves. Luka grins, causing Mads to pout. “So: Martin, Rasmus, Tim, Oskar: you’re team _Candy Canes_ ;” The called nod. “Jesper, Alfonso and the three troublemakers are team _Spiteful Elves_ ;” Mads and Wunder stare at them, preventing any objections. As a matter of fact, the name suits perfectly. The other teams giggle. “Enrique, Lauri, Pete, Gabriel and Zdravets: team _White Reindeer_!” They laugh and gather together into a group hug at Mads's words. “Mac, Duke, and your charming kids, you are team…”

“ _Winter Lions_!” Matyáš shouts, making his whole family nod in agreement. Mads wonders for a second if he should allow this or not, but in the end, he gives up, conquered by the cuteness of the name.

“…deal. And Vander…” Once again, Mads is interrupted.

“We are _Holiday Panthers_ then!” The adult stares at his enemies with a challenging glare, surrounded by his kids, ready to start fighting again.

“That’s the most stupid thing I have heard in a while for sure…” Duke teases the other father.

“OK! So, here’s what have you to do, besides NOT CAUSING TROUBLE.” Mads, this time, succeeds in being listened to. Duke and Vander exchange one more glare before turning to him. “I made a list of five nonprofit charities that need our help to raise money. Each team will be coupled with a charity and will sing Christmas carols to help them….” At that, Mads’s audience revolts.

“WHAT? Mads we can’t sing!” Jesper protests.

“I think that more than being helpful, we will be an obstacle to raising money…” Martin whispers under his breath.

“It’s sweet that you wanna do it to help people, but we are definitely going to ruin everyone’s Christmas Eve, trust me!” Lauri agrees.

“I settled on a list of streets you can walk around and ring doorbells to sing the song I prepared!” Mads continues, ignoring the other adults. Wunder, as they had planned, starts to distribute the scores, smiling widely and challenging anyone to disagree with Mads. “Oh, and Wunder and I have already set the portable stereos for each team, so don’t worry, you don’t have to sing acapella! That’s pretty much it. Questions?” Mads makes his best puppy face at the crowd of people staring at him, trying to convince them.

“Mads! We can’t sing!” Rasmus tries again.

“That’s fine! Anyone can sing if it comes out of their heart. I can assure you it will work! Look at all these adorable kids, how can they fail?” Mads ruffles Tim’s hair, making the fluffy bird’s nest even cuter. The adults sigh, looking not convinced at all.

“And…” Mads bounces on his feet, eager, “There will be a prize for the best team!”

At that, everyone seems way more interested. Mads grins, knowing that his ace in the sleeve has convinced them.

“Ok, ok, but still…” Jesper smirks, and Mads can sense impending trouble. “Why don’t you guys give us a practical demonstration? We need it, you know?” The Dane teases, pointing at Mads and Wunder. The said couple share a concerned look.

“Well…” Mads stammers.

“Of course, we can do that!” Wunder interrupts him, jumping on one of the portable stereos. Under Mads’s worried glare, he presses play.

As soon as the song starts to fill the air, every adult can’t help but coo.

“ _I really can't stay,_ ” Mads sings, flushing red. The song fits well though.

“ _Baby, it's cold outside,_ ” Wunder follows him immediately, smiling at his colleague.

“ _I've got to go away,_ ” Mads replies, taking hold of the hand Wunder held out in his direction.

“ _Baby, it's cold outside,_ ” Wunder continues to sing, making him twirl through the room. They keep duetting, and they can’t help but smile at each other. Tim hides his face behind his tiny hands, embarrassed.

“ _Mind if I move in closer?_ ” Wunder uses that verse to hug him.

“ _At least I'm gonna say that I tried,_ ” Mads shakes his head, leaving Tim in Martin’s arms to make dancing with his partner easier.

“ _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_ ” Wunder glances at him, licking his lips.

“ _There's bound to be talk tomorrow,_ ” Mads loses himself in Wunder’s blue eyes, charmed.

“ _Think of my life-long sorrow,_ ” Wunder makes him do a pirouette. Mads’s heart melts.

“ _At least there'll be plenty implied,_ ” Mads stammers a little, and how can’t he?

“ _If you got pneumonia and died,_ ” Wunder winks at him.

“ _I really can't stay,_ ” Mads is aware that it’s the most embarrassing thing he has ever done. Still, it feels so good.

“ _Get over that hold out,_ ” Wunder stops them from dancing, ready for the end of the song.

“ _Baby it's cold, Baby it's cold outside!_ ” They finish singing. Their audience bursts into applause, delighted.

“Again, again, again!” Marcin shouts, bouncing on his feet.

“Papa, Papi, can you do it too?” Zdravets wonders at his parents.

“Ok, ok, you have proved your point!” Jesper grins, still applauding.

“Let’s do this!” Oskar yells, excited.

“Yes, maybe not _this_ song though…” Martin kisses Oskar’s head, giggling.

“Come on people, we can do it! Let’s go!” Rasmus yells, even more eager than his son. Mads smiles at everyone, happy with the result of his proposal.

“And we will win!” Luka adds, wriggling out of Rasmus’s hug to join his team.

“We will be arrested, trust me…” Alfonso facepalms.

But, in the end, everyone really does like Mads’s plan.

***

After greeting the members of the _YoungCaritas Berlin_ , who are busy stopping and talking to people around their stand, Vander and his kids settle into a group, the sheet music in their gloved hands. Vander turns his back to the street in which they are standing, preparing himself to direct the orchestra formed by the kids.

He has decided that going up and down the streets Mads has listed for them is less useful than simply making a little show at the side of the organisation’s stand. So, he has highlighted the verses of each kid with a different colour, thankful that his smart kids can read. He is very proud of himself.

“Ready sweethearts?” He asks at the kids, a sly smile on his lips. The kids nod eagerly. “GO!” He shouts, pressing play on the portable stereo at his feet.

“ _Oh, the weather outside is frightful; But the fire is so delightful; Since we've no place to go; Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_ ” Finn starts singing, struggling a little with his words.

“ _Doesn't show signs of stopping; And I brought some corn for popping; The lights are turned way down low; Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_ ” Emil sings, wriggling his hands nervously.

“ _When we finally kiss goodnight; How I'll hate going out in the storm; But if you really hold me tight; All the way home I'll be warm!_ ” Steven continues, way calmer than his brothers, making the little crowd that has stopped listening to the kids coo.

“ _The fire is slowly dying; And, my dear, we're still goodbying; But as long as you love me so; Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_ ” Kacper is out of tune, but nobody seems to care, and a lot of people begin to leave a few euros on their tin box, making Vander gesture at his kids to continue, encouraging.

“ _When we finally kiss goodnight; How I'll hate going out in the storm; But if you really hold me tight; All the way home I'll be warm!_ ” Vander sings too, continuing to wave his arms (and the stick he is holding in his right hand) towards the air, with absolutely no meaning at all. The crowd, which has increased rapidly, chuckles.

In the end, the five of them, all together, sing the last verse: “ _The fire is slowly dying; And, my dear, we're still goodbying; But as long as you love me so; Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_ ” Then, they bow at their public more than once, welcoming the warm applause from it.

 _It has been a success! Oh,_ Winter Lions _, watch out! The_ Holiday Panthers _are coming for first place!_

And, while the first notes of Jingle Bells ring through the street, Vander finds himself thinking that that Christmas Eve morning could not be more perfect.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way…_

***

When Lauri enters the _Kunstbildungsprogramm Ubuntus_ ’s residency for elderlies, he can’t help but smile. There’s plenty of lonely elderlies at Christmas, and if there ever was a family that could bring a little joy into a retirement home, well, theirs is one for sure. They’re pretty good at clowning around, after all.

“Ok, people! Are you ready for the show?” Enrique yells, to make sure every person in the room can hear him. They are in the hall of the residency, with every guest of the structure sitting in a circle and looking at them. Lauri shakes his head, exasperated, causing some of their elderly guests to laugh.

“We are gonna smash it, so pay attention, please!” Gabriel follows his dad, with no shyness at all. Lauri smiles at the view. Pete and Zdravets approach the centre of the room more reluctantly. Lauri rubs their backs, encouraging them to not be afraid.

“Let’s start!” Enrique shouts, pressing play on their portable stereo.

“ _You better watch out, you better not cry; You better not pout, I'm telling you why; Santa Claus is coming to town; Santa Claus is coming to town; Santa Claus is coming to town._ ” Enrique starts to sing, and Lauri hates him for impossible beautiful voice.

_No wonder why he didn’t protest against this idea._

“ _He's making a list, he's checkin' it twice; He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice; Santa Claus is coming to town!_ ” Gabriel continues, walking in circles with his father, trying to make the audience sing with them. The elderlies start to clap the rhythm.

“ _He sees you when you're sleeping; He knows when you're awake; He knows if you've been bad or good; So be good for goodness sake!_ ” Zdravets sings, joined by Lauri in the chorus.

“ _You better watch out, you better not cry; You better not pout, I'm telling you why; Santa Claus is coming to town!_ ” Lauri keeps singing, waving with his arms around Zdravets and Pete, kneeling on the floor to be at their height.

“ _He sees you when you're sleeping; He knows if you're awake; He knows if you've been bad or good; You better be good for goodness sake!_ ” Pete sings shyly, barely audible. The audience melts at his adorableness. The two adults take the chorus, glancing at each other.

“ _You better watch out, you better not cry; You better not pout, I'm telling you why; Santa Claus is coming to town!_ ” They begin to sing all together, fooling around and pretending to dance.

As the main verse is repeated more and more, Enrique glances at Lauri, his eyes showing that he has an idea. Lauri can’t help but nod, following his crazy and excited husband in his little show. Enrique crouches on the floor and Lauri does the same, understanding the Spaniard’s idea. Gabriel and Zdravets do the same after they waved at them, starting a human pyramid.

“ _Santa Claus is coming to toooooooown!_ ” They end the song, in the exact moment in which Pete reaches the top of their pyramid and stands shakily on his feet, making a perfect peak. Their public applause and whistle, asking for more.

As predicted, the pyramid soon collapses on itself, making everyone in the room laugh.

“We smashed it!” Enrique hugs Lauri once they’ve stood up again.

“Yes, honey, we have…” He agrees, kissing him on his nose.

“Uhm, there is only one problem…” The chief of the association, shaking his head and laughing, approaches them, “You were supposed to do that on the street, to raise money!” He laughs. “But… I haven’t seen them so happy in a long time, so well done!” Lauri and Enrique stare at the floor, guilty.

“Oh, you shouldn’t be worried about that…” A volunteer jumps in the conversation, “There is a crowd outside who has stopped to hear the song! You can repeat it maybe? I think…” But Enrique doesn’t need another word. He runs outside, quickly saying goodbye to their previous audience, followed by the excited kids. Lauri bursts into laughter, resigned to have the most theatrical husband in the world. He waves at the guests once more, and then he follows his improvised band outside.

“ _You better watch out, you better not cry_ …”

***

Martin can’t remember a time when he was more nervous than he is now. Ringing the bell door of the first house Mads has listed for them, in his honest opinion, is a pretty huge challenge.

Tim, at his side, seems to share the same thought. Martin sighs, knowing that genetics, at least in part, has something to do with his little treasure’s attitude. He pets Tim’s head both to reassure his little one and to stall for some time.

“Tiiiiiiim, you don’t have to be worried!” Oskar’s voice pulls him out of his head. “Your voice is the most beautiful among ours, and we will sing together! No one will be focused only on you, I won’t let it happen, I promise!” The kid puts his tiny hands on his best friend's shoulders, trying to convince him. Tim sniffs a little, still not convinced at all.

“Angel, look: you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, ok? You can stay here with us without singing, holding the tin box, how does that sound to you?” Rasmus rubs Tim’s cheek, smiling at him with his heart wide open. Tim glances at him, nodding. Then, he stares at the ground, ashamed. “There is nothing to be embarrassed of, ok?” Rasmus continues, and Martin’s heart melts.

_How can he be so good with the two of us? He always knows what to say, what to do…_

Quickly shaking his head to push that thought out of his mind, Martin notices how sad Oskar is at the idea that Tim won’t sing with them. He’s taken his hands off of Tim’s shoulders and folded his arms over his tiny chest, looking down at his little boots. The kid probably thinks he hasn’t been enough to make Tim feel safe. Martin frowns, and he’s about to crouch down and ask what’s wrong when his own son beats him to it.

“Oskar, why are you sad?” He asks, clearly disappointed at losing his best friend's touch.

“Nothing…” The other kid lies, shaking his head.

“Don’t lie to me…” Tim pleases, his eyes suspiciously wet. Oskar sighs.

“It’s only that… I want to help you feel ok with everything. If you’re afraid of something we have to do together, I am not a good friend, no?” Oskar whispers, and Martin knows he was right.

“But Oskar! That’s not true! You’re the best best best friend possible ever!” Tim says emphatically, grabbing Oskar’s hand in an attempt to make him come closer. Oskar shrugs his shoulders, still staring at the ground. “Oskar!” Tim whines. Oskar glances at him for a moment, pretending to smile. Tim sniffles.

“W-well if it is like that… I-I…” Tim looks up at Martin and Rasmus, “Can I sing too?”

“Tim…” Both the adults start to say, only for being interrupted by Oskar.

“No, Tim! You don’t have to…” Oskar says, grabbing Tim's free hand.

“I want to. Having you sad is the worst thing in the world. A-and I don’t want you to think that there is someone on this entire planet better than you. I-I want to do that for you!” Tim nods, letting go of Oskar’s hands and crossing his arms determinedly. “I will never stop showing you that I love you, if that makes you sad!” Oskar nods, out of breath. To be fair, Martin also has to quickly wipe a tear away, only to meet Rasmus’s look and realise his partner is sharing the same issue.

_These two kids, honestly…._

“Y-you won’t stop… Never never?” Oskar murmurs, using their code.

“Never never!” Tim affirms. At that, Oskar jumps on his best friend, hugging him tight.

Rasmus coos, and hugs the two kids too. Martin can’t help but follow.

“Hey, what are _you_ doing? It was a private hug! Back off!” Oskar protests, his voice muffled inside the hug. Martin and Rasmus burst into laughter, letting go.

Martin, finally, rings the cursed bell. A gentle lady opens the door, and the sight she finds herself in front of is probably the cutest she’s seen in a while.

“ _Deck the halls with boughs of holly; Fa la la la la la la la la; 'Tis the season to be jolly; Fa la la la la la la la…_ ”

And Martin can’t say if it is because Tim is singing, holding Oskar’s hand like a lifeline, or because Rasmus’s occasional glances at him makes him warm and dizzy, or because the lady melts and calls everyone on the street to listen to them, or because they’re singing as one family, but he really can’t remember a better Christmas Eve morning.

_We should do it every year…_

***

“This is impossible!” A hurricane in the form of a kid storms between Martin’s leg for the second time that day. “Martin! This is a disaster, and it isn’t even your fault! How is that even possible?” Luka asks, tiptoeing and stretching his little arms up at Martin, as if he wants to be picked up. Martin gulps, not convinced at all by the kid’s attitude. But, in the end, he scoops him up.

“What happened? And where’s the rest of your family?” Martin wonders, looking around for the two other kids and their parents. As a matter of fact, the rest of them are approaching too. Rasmus greets them, smiling, and Tim and Oskar follow.

“We did so poorly so far! Why didn't people give us their money?” Luka explains the problem, biting his lips. Martin blinks, not used to the normally confident and cocky kid behaving that way.

“Well, let’s say that for being only 5 years old, you’re a very… _menacing_ child, darling!” Jesper frowns, gesturing at Martin.

“Oh, that’s for sure…” Martin murmurs.

“But… But… What did I do wrong?” Luka wonders, hugging Martin tighter.

_What the hell is happening? Did he hurt his head?_

“Luka, running after people towards the street while we are singing _was not_ the plan…” Alfonso sighs, and Martin has to work hard to hold back his giggles at the thought, “You scare people, you know?” Luka's lower lip trembles, and Martin coos at the view.

_Sometimes even he is adorable…_

“But… B-But… Martin loves me even if I always chase him, no?” Luka looks up straight into Martin’s eyes, silently pleading the adult for some comfort. All of Martin’s attempts to stay cool crumble down. 

“Aww, Luka!” Martin holds him closer, gently rubbing his cheek against the kid’s head. “Of course! I am sure that those people were only stupid, don’t worry. You’re perfect just the way you are!” Martin melts. Luka giggles and returns the embrace as tight as his little arms can. Everyone else in their small group is staring at them in disbelief.

“It’s Christmas for sure…” Rasmus teases, his eyes sparkling from the love.

“But Martin!” Luka continues, hiding his head on Martin’s neck, “The _Winter Lions_ have basically won already!” Luka points towards the direction of the Alexanderplatz, barely visible across the buildings that divided them from the square. “Look at them!” Even at a distance, the music is audible, and Martin can catch a glimpse of the group, at the feet of the giant Christmas Tree in the square: the kids are singing a lovely melody, while Mac and Duke are playing an electric piano and a drum. In addition, Mads and Wunder have joined them, clapping with the rhythm, and encouraging the crowd to stop by.

“…traitors!” Rasmus grumpily whines, crossing his arms. Jesper and Alfonso nod in agreement.

“See?” Luka sighs, “We have to do something, as the captains of our teams!”

“Wait, when have we agreed upon that?” Alfonso protests, only to be shushed by Martin and Luka challenging glares.

“Ok, listen: I have a better idea!” Martin reassures Luka, rubbing his back, “We can do better than them! We have only to work as an only team!”

“Yes, yes, _united in rivalry_. That can work. We already did it once!” Luka nods, listening to Martin with all his attention. Martin has to bite his lip to not burst into laughter. “Yes... We only need to find a better spot, sing together and maybe… we can have costumes! So that you kids can be even more adorable and steal all the crowd’s attention!” Martin plans, and the other members of the group nod.

“I CAN play the TRIANGLE!” Marcin yells, excited.

“No, you _can’t_.” Mihael facepalms. But Marcin looks up at Martin with so much excitement that the adult can’t help but nod in agreement.

“Ok. Also, we have you, Martin...” Luka grins at him warmly, and Martin smiles back, proud of himself.

“…which means we have a clown already! No need to wear a costume!” Luka smirks, and while everyone else bursts into laughter, Martin pouts and pretends to drop the kid, only to catch him a second before he hits the ground. That earns him an angry glare from Luka, and everything goes back to normal.

_Wonderful._

Martin must admit that he had missed Luka’s bad manners.

Just a little bit.

A _very_ _little_ bit.

***

Rasmus doesn’t know it yet, of course. But the memory of the nine of them, arranged in a little chorus, the adults wearing Elf caps in the back, and Marcin, Mihael and Oskar in the front, cute reindeer horns and red noises making them an adorable trio, and Tim and Luka running around with the tin boxes, filled with Santa hats, outside Gropius-Passagen shopping centre, with the biggest crowd ever staring at them, would be one of his most beloved memories in the years to come.

Because it felt like _home_.

Rasmus doesn’t know it yet, of course. But in the following years, they actually would repeat it as their family tradition. Every single year, without skipping once.

Rasmus doesn’t know it yet, of course.

But he can feel it inside his bones.

_The Most Wonderful Christmas Eve of All Time._

_And it has just begun!_


	2. Part 2, in which Phases are so many more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Most Wonderful Christmas Eve of All Time" has not finished yet. It this chapter, we're going to discover how our lovely characters are going to deal with my some others Christmas traditions. And maybe we will also have some plot, what a weird thing. :D
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have to say my thankings. Maybe in two times I can mention everyone. Maybe. Probably.  
> To Jungah, cause she's Jungah. And without her I will be not here.  
> To smallhidingsparkle, for her drawings.  
> To FabulousHasi, that gifted me the funniest and cutest reading session ever. I love you.  
> To Floraly_fic, for her infinite support.  
> To DefiFox, my faithful fan <3  
> To Joy_Melody and Piper_Ronnie, they can't be missed, huh?  
> To the whole DS, cause without them I will not be here. To everyone I have mentioned before and I will mention. I love you all.  
> Please people ask if you wanna join <3

“I swear to God, if I hear another Christmas song, I…” Alfonso whines while entering the hall of the kindergarten at the end of their amazing morning. In exactly the same moment, Wunder, with a well-placed kick, manages to make their stereo work again, and a festive melody flows into the air. Alfonso frowns, and resigns himself to suffer. Mads chuckles and continues laying out the food for lunch.

“Are we late?” Martin wonders, brushing the snow from his shoulders and making sure that every one of the five kids has entered the building before closing the door. (He almost left Jesper outside, but that doesn’t count.)

“No, don’t worry!” Mads checks his wristwatch, “We have exactly eight minutes before the start of  _ Phase 3 _ !” Every adult in the room groans, while the kids shout for the excitement.

“OMMMMK, BRT MMMMMDS! WHUUUUU WMMMN?” Somehow, Marcin has managed to yell and chew at the same time, resulting in an incomprehensible sentence.

“What?” Mads asks, smiling at the cute kid.

“He is asking who won the Carols competition!” Mihael translates, shaking his head. Marcin nods eagerly.

“Oh… Well…” Everyone stares at him, “I have no idea how, but the  _ Candy Canes _ and  _ Spiteful Elves _ managed a tie!” The two teams cheer, and Martin and Luka high five, to Mads’s disbelief. “BUT!” He continues, before someone can complain about that, “There’s plenty of time to make a comeback today! The final places aren’t settled yet!”

“You didn’t mention it was a competition with multiple challenges before!” Vander narrows his eyes, menacing, while Mads adds on a board a point for each one of the winning teams. Mads smiles in response, dodging the teasing.

“So!” After everyone has finished eating, Mads stands up “ _ Phase 3 _ :  _ Cooking and Decorating _ ! We are going to divide our teams in two groups: the  _ Cuisine Team _ and the  _ Decorating Team _ ! You can group yourselves as you like, then one group will stay here and help Wunder with making little crafts with the materials we have collected for the Christmas Tree, while the other group will go into the kitchen with me to make the best Christmas cookies ever! Are you ready?” Mads smiles so brightly that everyone has to nod and stand up, their lunch time clearly at an end. Before someone else can say anything, though, Enrique takes the lead.

“Ok, folks! I am the Cuisine God, and my churros are legendary, so…” The Spaniard starts bossing, without a care for everyone else's opinion.

“You have to make cookies, not  _ churros _ …” Lauri tries, but gets ignored too.

“…I only want capable people on my squad! Am I clear?” Enrique continues, and everybody stands up straighter in attention. Captain Enrique is speaking, after all.

“Oh no. Oh no no no… I know this tone…” Jesper tries to hide behind his skinny husband, with no success, guessing the incoming order from Enrique.

“Svenningsen! What are you doing over there? Haven’t you heard me? Come here and help!” Enrique bosses his workmate, who whines and kisses his husband goodbye.

“If I don’t make it back,” The Dane tells Alfonso, “…remember that I always loved you!”

“Don’t be  _ dramatic _ , Svenningsen!” Enrique shouts, “You’re going to be a husband in a few months! Don’t make me regret giving you permission to make a good match!”

“You’re not my mother…” Jesper murmurs, crossing his arms and pouting.

“What did you say, Svenningsen?” Enrique smirks, threatening.

“Nothing, Captain! You’re right, Captain! You’re the best, Captain!” Jesper yelps, and he can’t help but do a military salute, making the whole room burst into laughter.

“Better!” Enrique nods. Lauri is staring at him curiously, very interested in his husband's new mannerism.

“I… I am afraid, Martin, protect me!” Rasmus whispers, taking refuge in Martin’s embrace. The latter smiles, reassuring him: “I will go to the  _ Cooking Team _ , don’t worry. We don’t want anyone poisoned anyways, no?” Rasmus rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at him, but nods.

“Papa, can I go with Martin?” Oskar wonders, pleading.

“You can do whatever you want to, sweetheart, even abandon your own father for a more handsome one!” Rasmus pets his son, chuckling, “So, I will be alone in the _ Decorating Team _ , I guess!” He frowns. But Tim, under the disbelief of everyone, after checking with Oskar (by exchanging glances and nods; they don’t need words to communicate), stretches his arms out to him, making it clear that he will stay with Rasmus. The latter crouches down and hugs him.

“Oooooh, I didn’t see that coming!” Martin grins, “So, Oskar, it’s me and you huh?” Oskar nods eager, “Guys, are you sure you wanna split up?” The two kids exchange another glance, smiling at each other, then nod.

“Papa can’t be left alone. He will embarrass us!” Oskar explains, and Tim nods again. Rasmus crosses his arms, pouting. Martin chuckles and kisses him on his head, making him a little happier. “…traitors.” He says anyway.

“Oh, that’s not fair!” Jesper moans, “I will be alone!”

“No, dad!” Marcin runs towards him, hugging his legs, “I will stay with you in the Cooking Team and protect you from the evil man!”

“What?” Enrique barks, only to be shushed by his husband.

“I will come with you too, dad!” Zdravets affirms, excited. Gabriel, Lauri, and Pete agree with the subdivision, and happily anticipate a peaceful craft time.

“Ok, so that leaves me and the two other devils in the  _ Decorating Team _ , huh?” Alfonso thinks out loud.

“No, I have to go with Marcin, dad! He will end up burning something!” Mihael explains. “Sorry, I have to be responsible!”

“What do you think I am, huh?” Jesper pouts, but he’s ignored.

“That’s ok…” Alfonso kisses Mihael.

“Wait, in which Team will I be more talented?” Luka asks his family. All the four of them, though, shout: “ _ None _ .” Luka pouts, his pride hurt. “That’s why you’re going to stay in  _ Decorating _ . Less damage possible.” Alfonso explains.

“Ok, Duke, I will take Zhiqiang and Norman with me in the Cooking Team, what do you think?” Mac wonders, smiling eagerly.

“That sounds perfect! We will make you proud, love!” Duke kisses him, making the whole room cooing.

“Well…” Vander is rubbing his head, wondering how to split his team, “Finn, you’re the responsible one: go into the kitchen with Steven. Don’t make me regret having trusted you, ok?” He asks firmly. The kids nod their heads, and then Vander glances at Martin: “Can you watch them for me, please? You seem like the most responsible adult there.”

“HEY!” Jesper, Mads, Mac, Enrique and  _ Mihael _ protest. Vander smirks.

“Ok, deal: we have 2 hours for complete  _ Phase 3 _ before  _ Phase 4 _ will call for us. Remember: the best in each Team wins a point!” Wunder says, clapping his hands, “Let’s go!”

“Wait, how many phases will we have?” Rasmus wonders. Mads and Wunder smile.

“At least five!” They exclaim in sync, prompting more groans from the adults.

***

Rasmus can swear that only a few minutes have passed since they divided into a few groups, but the hall is already a disaster of art material everywhere. The tables Mads and Wunder had prepared that morning with the craft materials are occupied by the kids and their parents, a funny mixture of colours, glitter, and benches.

“Alfonso, are you trying to help me or  _ killing _ me?” Lauri wonders, while dodging a ladder Alfonso is waving in the air, trying to help Lauri and Wunder in assembling the artificial Christmas Tree.

“Sorry, sorry, I am  _ trying _ !” Alfonso frowns. Rasmus smirks, suddenly happy that the other adults have ruled him out of the ‘Christmas Tree’ mission because of his height.

“Well, Matyáš, that is for sure an interesting way to make a snowflake from a piece of paper…” Duke sighs, and Rasmus notices that the kid is cutting the square of paper randomly, making something that looks nothing like a snowflake.

“No, Gabriel, you can’t eat it!” Lauri shouts to his kid, who is wondering out loud about the taste of the clay he and Pete are modelling.

“You are all losers, we are gonna win this!” Vander grins, his kids making very beautiful decorations with glitter and cardboard.

“So, sweetie…” Rasmus wonders, “What do you wanna start with?” He smiles at Tim and fluffs his hair. “Also,” he whispers, “I have a secret: I am a surgeon. I am very good with my hands!” Tim raises an eyebrow, doubtful. In the end, however, he points at the table with the natural materials, such as pinecones, branches, berries, and leaves.

“Oh, do you want to make some garlands? Beautiful! We are gonna smurf it, I can reassure you!”

If Tim is unsure about the weird word he used, he ignores it, smiling and running towards the table, dragging Rasmus behind him by the hand.

Rasmus’s heart skips a beat at that and he grins from ear to ear.

***

“So, squad!” Enrique yells as soon as they enter the kitchen, “I will be the one in charge of the dough. We are gonna make at least three different types, at least 500 cookies each.” Everyone groans; some roll their eyes. Enrique continues, unfazed. “Martin, you will be on the decorations. Svenningsen? You’re at the ovens. If something burns, I will not forgive you, that’s for sure.” Enrique narrows his eyes, and Jesper shudders. “Mac? You are commissioned to fill the trays with the cookies that are done, ok?”

“Is he always like that?” Mac wonders, rubbing his forehead. Jesper nods, terrified.

“He is a good Captain, though…” He adds, seeming sincere.

“Of course I am! Oh, and kids? Each one of you will have a different cookie cutter to make different shapes; you can switch occupations as you like, because you’re all adorable. Clear?” The kids yell in happiness.

“I will decide which one of you kids makes the best cookie.” The kids start to bounce, impatient.

“What about me?” Mads wonders, feeling left out.

“We need a General Supervisor, of course. There are dangers around every corner!” Enrique meets every adult’s gaze to make sure they all understand the weight of their mission. The others blink a little, stunned. But in the end, Enrique’s dramatic facade can’t help but fall with the friendly wink he gives them.

“Let’s go!”

***

“Luka, you should do something productive, don’t make things even worse!” Alfonso sighs, while Wunder, who has turned around to hear Alfonso better, falls into Luka’s trap and stumbles into the Christmas lights the kid has laid out at his feet, instantly becoming hopelessly entangled. Luka giggles evilly.

“Hey, come back here and help!” Wunder orders, but Luka simply runs away, evading both his father and his teacher, choosing instead to hide behind a focused Tim. The other kid glances at him briefly, then continues to work unfazed.

“Do you think Papi and Oskar will like it, Rasmus?” Tim murmurs, worried about the state of their wreath.

“Aww, of course honey!” Rasmus answers tenderly.

“It is really beautiful!” Luka butts in, both surprised and admiring. Tim realizes he has spoken with someone that’s not in his group of close ones and blushes. But then, Luka hugs him quickly, and Tim can’t help but smile at him.

_ Christmas miracles, huh? _

“Look, dad! I didn’t make pieces of art; I AM THE PIECE OF ART!” Gabriel yells at Lauri, completely covered in clay. His father sighs, shaking his head and smiling.

“No wonder Mads has asked us to bring a change of clothes!” Lauri groans. “Did you roll in the clay, or…?” But Gabriel has started to nod yes, so Lauri lets it go.

“The change of clothes isn’t for that anyways!” Wunder reveals, finally managing to escape from the web of Christmas lights.

“ _ What _ ?” The parents ask in chorus, now very worried.

“Ok, I give up!” Alfonso shouts, throwing his hands into the air. “Luka! Go to the kitchen and ask Jesper and Mads to come and help!” The Christmas Tree, after all, is very far from being assembled.

***

Martin is watching Enrique decorate the cookies they had churned out a few minutes before with red icing (in the end, the Spaniard has stolen his job) when Luka storms into the room.

“Mads? Daddy?” The kid yells, “We need help, there’s an EMERGENCY, hurry up!” Then, he disappears again.

“Wait, Alfonso isn’t here, what the hell he is referring to?” Jesper wonders, without letting the ovens out of his sight. He is clearly very dedicated to his job. Martin smiles widely, exchanging some looks with the other parents.

“Uhm, Jesper?” Martin starts, the smile audible in his voice already. “I think he was referring to you; you know…” Jesper looks up, mouthing.

“Has he… Has he… H-He… Did he just call me… D-daddy?” The Dane stammers, impossibly happy.

“I think so, yep!” Mac agrees, and Martin, Enrique, and Mads can’t help but nod happily too.

“Oh my god… If this is a dream, don’t wake me up!” Jesper shrieks, starting to jump across the room. The others chuckle. Marcin hugs him, visibly happy too.

“Ok, ok, Svenningsen, well played! Now: MOVE. HE HAS DECLARED AN EMERGENCY!” At that, Mads and Jesper run out of the kitchen.

Martin, shaking his head, keeps looking at Enrique’s beautiful drawings with the red icing. The Spaniard hadn’t raised his eyes even for a second during the previous scene. Martin is admiring Zdravets working with his father by adding some sugar crystals when he starts hearing the other kids’ voices.

“Oskar, do you think the cookies are burning?” Marcin says, crouched next to Oskar near the ovens.

“Yeah! Let’s remove them!” Oskar answers before Martin can process what they’re talking about. He turns to Oskar, frightened, only to discover that the little kid is about to open the oven without potholders or oven mitts.

“OSKAR, NO!” Martin shouts, struggling to catch him before he can hurt himself, and knocking over some flour in his hastet (Enrique shrieks at that). But it’s too late; the kid has already touched the oven handle, and quickly jerks his hand away with a yelp.

“OSKAR!” Martin shouts again, lifting the kid in his arms and hugging him tight. “Oskar…” Martin can feel the tears on the corners of his eyes, “Oskar, what have you done, my dear?” He cradles the tiny kid’s hand in his, gently.

Martin’s heart is racing. “Oh, Oskar…” He sighs, realising the little boy has a red mark on his right forefinger. “Oskar, I am so sorry…” He meets the kid’s eyes, only to realize that Oskar is staring at him, biting his lower lip, in an obvious attempt to not burst in tears.

“Oskar…” Martin coos, hugging him even tighter and kissing his little injured finger. “Let’s put some water on it…” Martin washes the kid’s forefinger with cold water, still cradling him and murmuring words of reassurance.

“Do you want me to call Rasmus?” He asks the kid once he has finished, caressing his face while Oskar is sniffling. Martin’s heart is still pounding with adrenaline.

“No,” the kid sniffs, “I have you. Can… Can you cuddle me a little more? I don’t wanna… I wanna stay here!” He pleases, hiding his face in the crook of Martin’s neck. Martin hums quietly, overwhelmed by the warm feeling inside his stomach.

“Oh, Oskar… As long as you want!” Martin coos. Then, a tiny hand pulls on his sleeve, and Martin remembers the two of them are not alone. Weird how being afraid for your kid can isolate you from the outside world.

_ Wait, did I just call Oskar… _

“Is he gonna be ok?” A crying Marcin asks him, sniffling like Oskar. Martin kneels down to face the other kid. “Yes, Marcin, don’t worry!” He rubs Marcin’s back with his free hand and welcomes him in his arms too when the kid jumps into it. “Oskar is a very brave kid, right?” Martin asks Marcin, and the kid nods, a little relieved.

“Yeah, soldier, good job!” Enrique breaks the gloomy atmosphere, saluting Oskar. Marcin smiles again at that and wriggles out of Martin’s arm to run towards the Spaniard and mess with the icing a little. Oskar giggles quietly.

“Oskar, why are you laughing? You really almost killed me from fright!” Martin says, raising an eyebrow at the kid in his arms and standing up.

“Nothing, it’s just… It’s so nice to have someone that cares about me as much as Papa does, besides Papa, of course! I love you, Martin!” Oskar kisses his cheek. “Thanks for the cuddles! You’re the best!”

At that, Martin knows that he’ll remember that moment as the moment when Oskar almost killed him a  _ second time _ .

“Ok, you can let me go now!” Oskar continues, unaware of the effect he has had on Martin.

“No way!” Martin shakes his head to regain his composure and looks sternly at Oskar. “You are not moving from my arms for a very long, long,  _ long _ time!”

“Ok, but… why?” Oskar wonders, glancing at the adult.

“First of all, I have not recovered from your attempt on my life yet. So, you will stay here. Safe. And second… Because I love you too. And I need your cuddles too now. Ok?” 

Oskar’s smile could have lit up the entire city of Berlin.

***

“Time’s up!” Mads yells, making sure that everyone inside both rooms can hear him.

Rasmus and Tim run towards Martin and Oskar who are exiting the kitchen, Oskar still held by Martin, eager to show them their artwork.

“Guys! This is so cute! Good job!” Martin greets them, chuckling and ruffling his son’s hair when they reveal the garland hidden behind Tim’s back. The other two smile, pleased.

“Papa, look! I burned myself!” Oskar interrupts, eager to be recognised for his courage.

“You did WHAT?” Rasmus yelps, and Tim's eyes fill with concern.

“Don’t worry! Martin saved me! I am fine!” Oskar giggles. But then Tim stretches his hand out, clearly wanting to check the damage for himself. “Uhm, Martin, can you put me down now?” Oskar asks.

“Fine. BUT STAY WHERE I CAN SEE YOU.” Martin relents, his pulse still elevated. Tim checks Oskar's finger and kisses it immediately after, hugging his best friend. “Sure you’re ok?” Tim murmurs, on the verge of tears. “Yes, yes, yes, don’t worry!” Oskar nods and hugs him back. Then, Oskar grabs Tim’s hand and they run to the suspiciously shaky Christmas Tree to string up their garland.

“Ok, what happened?” Rasmus asks Martin, cupping his face.

“Well, he and Marcin wanted to help so he touched the oven…” Martin starts, sighing.

“No, Martin: what happened for  _ real _ !” Rasmus smiles widely, and Martin understands.

_ It’s unbelievable how he knows all of us so well… _

“He… Uhm… He said that he loves me.” Martin admits. Rasmus melts at that, hugging him.

“I am so happy Martin! First you and Luka interact as two normal people, now this. Can this Christmas get any better?” The Dane wonders.

“Ok, everybody: ready for  _ Phase 4 _ ?” Mads shouts, demanding their attention, “For this one, I think the title will be more than enough as explanation. You all have noticed that this year we were blessed with so much snow… So, welcome to  _ Phase 4 _ :  _ Snowball Fight _ !”

“Oh my God, it really can be better! I AM SO EXCITED!” And with that, Rasmus runs outside, followed by everyone else, chattering excitedly and pulling on their coats and gloves.

“And  _ that  _ finally explains the need for a change of clothes…” Martin whispers, his joy spreading through his entire body.

***

“ _ Winter Lions _ !” Mads shouts in the vast field behind the kindergarten, standing in the exact middle of it, “You are going to face the  _ Holiday Panthers _ on the right side of the field!” Mads and Wunder divided the huge field in two sections earlier, and marked out a space for bases at both ends with a red banner and a blue banner. The two teams yell and cheer, running to get themselves in position first.

“Remember: you will have 10 minutes to build your base, then it will be war. You can do anything with the snow while fighting, but to win you have to steal the other team’s banner. Clear?” Everyone nods, deadly serious.

“I knew this phase would be the most popular one…” Wunder murmurs, grinning.

“ _ Candy Canes _ ,  _ Spiteful Elves _ and  _ White Reindeers _ : your teams have to split it up!” Mads continues to announce, while Wunder whistles to make the match between the former two start, “So… Who wants to be with whom?” Mads guesses.

At that, the  _ Spiteful Elves _ are left alone, while  _ Candy Canes _ and  _ White Reindeers _ approach each other immediately.

“Oh, come on!” Alfonso sighs. “Will it be nine against five?”

“Don’t worry dad! We can do it!” Luka shouts, but Marcin and Mihael quickly jump on him and push him into the snow to cut him off.

“I can play with the  _ Spiteful Elves _ too!” Wunder smiles. Meanwhile, Winter Lions and Holiday Panthers are building their fortresses.

“Oh, great! Now we are nine against six! Good job, guys!” Luka provokes, but Mihael and Martin roll with him in the snow, distracting him. “Luka, you are the best Captain ever, and you’re probably right, but  _ shut up _ !” Mihael smiles at his brother. Luka pouts.

“MADS! Can YOU play with us TOO?” Marcin wonders.

“No way!” The teacher answers, triggered, “First of all, someone has to be the referee, and second I can’t be against Tim!” The said kid claps happily.

“So… How can we adjust this?” Marcin wonders.

“Well… I can go to play with them too, I guess!” Rasmus proposes, bouncing.

Silence.

“Oh, I like him!” Luka shouts, becoming energetic again in no time.

“What…” Martin stares at Rasmus, who seems to become even smaller than he usually is under the Swede’s hurt glare.

“I-I mean…” Rasmus begins to explain, but everyone in his former alliance is staring at him.

“I can’t believe you.” Martin covers his mouth with one hand, shaking his head. “And to think that I used to love you!” Rasmus freezes at that. They never have said it to each other, after all. But Martin keeps going. “There is only one solution…” Martin hugs Tim and Oskar dramatically. “I will double my efforts to take you down!” Martin smiles at the Dane, challenging.

“Deal!” Rasmus claps his hands and joins his new team.

“Ok… After this surprising plot twist… Teams? Are you ready?” Mads returns to shouting. “Three… Two... One… Go!”

The teams begin to collect snow and shape it into a wall, for defense. The red side (the White Reindeers and what was left of the Candy Canes) manages to build a very high one, while the blue side focuses on the preparation of munitions.

“We don’t need a defense wall, we’re too strong!” Luka leads his team fiercely.

“Ten minutes finished… Teams? FIRE!” Mads shouts, backing up a safe distance to avoid being hit. Meanwhile, the battle between the other two teams has come to an end (with the victory of Winter Lions, but only by a very little bit, if you ask Vander) and they’ve started to build two snowmans. Of course, the best one will win a point.

Suddenly, on the left side of the field, there are snowballs everywhere.

“Focus on Wunder and Jesper! They are the biggest, so they’re easier to hit!” Enrique shouts.

“Yes, Captain!” The red side replies in chorus.

“Oskar, on my shoulders! You can hit better from atop! Tim, protect the base!” Martin shouts, running towards Rasmus and directing the attacks to him. “Yes, other Captain!” Red replies again. The poor Dane is covered in snow in no time. After that, Oskar and Martin jump on him, trapping him on the ground. Martin and Oskar don’t seem to have taken the change personally. Not at all. 

“Man down!” Mihael yells, “Help him!” Marcin lets out a battle cry and tackles Martin, rolling with him in the snow. But Gabriel and Zdravets come to help Martin, using both pairs of their arms to throw a snowball the size of a basketball at Marcin.

“NOOOOO MARCIIIIIIN!” Mihael cries, but Luka holds him back, shaking his head.

“There’s nothing we can do… We lost him in the battle...” Luka murmurs.

But Rasmus wriggles out from Oskar’s grip and runs to save little Marcin, repositioning both of them safely at their base.

However, Lauri and Enrique have managed in the meantime to overthrow Wunder and Jesper, trapping them to the ground.

“Pete! Gabriel! Zdravets!” Enrique orders, “Run! Their base is exposed!”

“No way!” Alfonso starts, but the three kids knock him down with their snowballs, Rasmus and Marcin try to defend him, but can’t help but let him go in the end, withdrawing.

“They’re ours!” Oskar shouts, but Luka and Mihael jump on him, and the three kids begin to roll on the snow.

“Captain?” Jesper grunts, voice muffled by the snow and the fully grown man on his back. “You are suffocating me!”

“Shut up, Svenningsen! Martin!” Enrique yells, “You’re our last chance!”

While the kids throw as many snowballs as they can at Marcin and Rasmus, Martin runs and steals their banner.

“No!” Rasmus shouts, tring to chase Martin. Meanwhile, Luka starts to run too, trying to sneak into red territory and steal their banner before Martin can. But he has forgotten about Tim, who pops up from behind the top of the red base and peppers him with a very large number of snowballs. Luka goes down.

“You know, kid…” Enrique snorts, “I basically invented this technique, and let me say that that was a shameful attempt!” Luka whines, admitting defeat. Tim jumps on him and traps him on the ground, just to make sure, smiling widely.

Martin sprints for his base, Rasmus just on his heels. Rasmus finally grabs him, but Martin’s already a step into the red base and it’s too late. They stumble on the field, laughing. After a small fight, Martin ends up sitting on top of Rasmus, his cheeks red from the cold, still chuckling. He buries his partner in the fresh snow, immobilising his wrists with his hands.

“WE WON!” Martin brags, out of breath. The red side explodes in jubilation, celebrating the victory.

It had lasted 42 minutes.

Probably the longest snowball fight ever.

_ But it was definitely worth watching _ , Mads thinks, clapping his hands for the winners.

“Hey, you fools!” Vander teases, “What do you think of uniting your forces to try to take down us?” He points at his family and  _ Winter Lions _ .

His smirk fades a little at the glares from the three other teams.

“Martin?” Luka asks, climbing on the Swede shoulders. “ _ United in Rivalry _ ?” Martin smirks.

“You can bet on it!”

In the end, there might as well have been no fight at all for how quickly the Candy Canes, Spiteful Elves, and White Reindeers Reindeers won.

“Respect your elders, you fools!” Enrique declares in the end.

***

Wunder finds himself enjoying  _ Phase 5: Snacking and Cuddling _ even more than the previous one. And while he’s pretty surprised by it, a quick look around easily lets him understand why.

In the end, they find themselves back in the hall of the kindergarten, after having cleaned their tired bodies with hot water in the bathrooms, and changing into dry clothes.

Maybe it’s Mads, his mouth covered with the hot chocolate he is drinking after distributing it to everyone else first.

Or maybe it is Lauri and Zdravets throwing pieces of homemade cookies at Enrique and Gabriel while Pete cheers and the eager ones try to catch it on air.

Or maybe it’s the blackboard with the scores of the day, completely forgotten, but with a large amount of points for the Spiteful Elves, out of nowhere. After all, they always win, no?

Or maybe it’s Luka, teasing him until he agrees to chase him and his brothers around.

Or maybe it’s Rasmus, snuggled up at Martin's side, laughing at Wunder’s attempts to grab the kids.

Or maybe it’s Martin, who looks at Rasmus as if he has captured the sun inside his arms.

Or maybe it’s Vander, watching his kids play hide and seek with their best friends, Mac and Duke’s kids, side by side with the other two parents, all three talking about how much they love them.

Or maybe it’s Tim and Oskar, who, once tired of playing with Wunder and the three troublemakers, have found a corner for themselves and are chatting softly, fingers and bodies intertwined.

Or maybe it’s Mads, who after choruses of pleas from both adults and children, starts to tell a Christmas story, sitting in the centre of a circle made of kids and parents cuddling together at the feet of their wobbly Christmas Tree.

And Martin has Tim and Oskar on his lap, and Rasmus’s head on his shoulder.

And Enrique is hugging Lauri, their kids and Pete in front of them, Gabriel laying on his stomach and Zdravets and Pete sprawled out on top of him.

And Vander, Mac, Duke, and all their kids are somehow tangled in a huge pile of twelve people, everyone laying on someone else.

And Jesper is cuddling Alfonso in between his long legs, with Alfonso doing the same for their three kids, all five of them resembling an adorable sledding team. Luka leading, of course.

And Wunder sits at Mads’s side, and everything is even brighter with the sound of Mads’s voice.

Or maybe it’s that when Wunder enters the room, dressed as Santa, the kids can’t be happier.

_ Or maybe it’s just that it was ‘The Most Wonderful Christmas Eve of All Times’. _

The evening runs out, and they go their separate ways, saying goodbye and wishing each other a very merry Christmas. It feels bittersweet because they have lived as one giant family all day.

Wunder kisses Mads under the mistletoe he has kept hidden in his bag the whole day, thanking him for the amazing day he has managed to give to everyone.

_ Phase 6: Love. _

***

“This was… This was the best day of my life!” Rasmus melts into Martin’s couch and stretches his arms out at him, silently demanding to be cuddled. Martin snorts, suddenly nervous. Their kids are sleeping inside Tim’s room, wrapped together in the same bed of course, even if Martin and Rasmus provided Oskar with an inflatable mattress. The two just refused to listen to reason, hugging each other tight until the two adults had to give up.

“What?” Rasmus wonders, cupping Martin’s face with one hand. “Didn’t you enjoy yourself?” Martin shakes his head in denial. “No, I did. Just… There was one more thing I wanted to do today.” After that, he takes a huge breath before taking a little gift package from the huge mountain of presents they have just arranged, hidden from their kids, to surprise them in the morning. (As a matter of fact, the only things Rasmus had packed that morning beside the donuts were the kids’ presents).

“Oh?” Rasmus chuckles. “Is that for me?”

“Only if you want…” Martin stares him straight in the eyes, swallowing hard, his concern clearly showing on his face.

“How can I refuse a gift from you? After all, you’ve gifted me with yourself in the first place, so…” But Rasmus’s lighthearted chatter falters at the sight of Martin’s uneasy smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Martin…What is it?” Rasmus wonders again, frightened by the absence of words from the Swede. The latter simply holds the gift out, shaking his head nervously. Rasmus sighs and opens the package, his heart beating fast.

As soon as he opens it he freezes, suddenly knowing what must mean. His heart stutters. 

He reaches in and picks up a key, very similar to the one with which Martin has opened the door of his apartment a few moments before, linked to a dark steel keychain shaped as a crossbow.

“Our speed, our rhythm?” Martin offers quietly, after some minutes of pure silence, as Rasmus traces the edges of the keychain, still quiet.

“I-I read somewhere that…” Martin swallows again, biting his lower lip, “T-That a crossbow is a symbol of… Trust. And I…” Martin shrugs, struggling with his words, “I-I trust you!” Again, only silence follows, making Martin’s worry increase.

“I… Rasmus, I am not asking you to live with me!” Martin clarifies, desperate.

“It's more… A promise?” Martin stammers, “Something to tell you that I… I believe in us, and I want to take this a step further! And to make sure everyone knows our bond, you know? To show the world what we share…”

“Were you serious, before the snowball fight?” Rasmus murmurs after another while, still staring at the key in his hands, his head hidden from Martin’s sight. Martin tilts his head, confused. “When you said that you used to love me. Were you serious?” Martin opens his mouth, speechless.

“Because Martin… After…  _ This _ , there is no chance that I can prevent myself from telling you that I love you every day of my life. Because it’s true!” Rasmus finally looks up at Martin, and the Swede gulps realising that his partner is crying, his beautiful eyes transformed in pure joy, “I love you!”

Martin moans only once before kissing Rasmus with all the love he has for him.

And, judging by how his excitement tips the couch over, it’s a lot of love.

“Yes, Rasmus!” Martin murmurs, on the verge of the tears himself, “I was serious. I love you too!”

They kiss again, losing all sense of time.

“God, and I thought that I had exaggerated my gift for you! Martin, damn… I… I love you!” Rasmus, out of breath, rubs his tears away, “You made me cry, you traitor! I love you! Oh God, it feels so good to finally say it out loud! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I…”

“I love you too.” Martin shushes him with another kiss.

***

Alfonso sits on Mihael’s bed. The kids are all on their bed, even if Marcin, as always, starts in the middle of the two beds, on the cot he uses when he and Jesper stay over. In the end, however, the three of them always end up sleeping together in Luka’s bed; Mihael because Luka always chases away his nightmares, and Marcin because the two of them chase away his loneliness.

The Spaniard shares a meaningful look with his fiancée. They have spent hours discussing what they’re about to do; they’ve even rehearsed. They are ready.

“Kids…” Jesper whispers, as they’ve planned. “Me and Alfonso want to say something to you...” The kids, weirdly, give their attention to them immediately.

“What’s it about?” Luka wonders, nervous.

“Don’t worry, it is supposed to be, we hope it will be, at least, a Christmas gift for you!” Alfonso explains, his mouth dry. The announcement is turning out to be more difficult than planned. He and Jesper share another look. Sure, they’ve dropped clues for the kids everywhere over the last few months, but saying the whole thing out loud is something else entirely.

“We…” Alfonso continues, staring at the kids, his stomach hurting, “We are going to get married!”

For a moment, the kids stare at them, blinking. Then, they erupt into screams, jumping on their beds and hugging each other and their parents, and Alfonso is sure they have woken up the entire block.

“OH MY GOD! I’M SO HAPPY!” Marcin claps his hands, bouncing on his cot.

“I am too! We will stay together forever and ever and, and, and… Happily ever after!” Mihael adds, jumping into Marcin’s arms.

“Yes, me and Marcin are going to move here the day after tomorrow!” Jesper says, smiling at them.

But Luka remains quiet.

Jesper is the first one to notice, and he shushes the others, approaching the kid. “Luka? Are you not happy?” The Dane wonders, rubbing his neck. Luka shakes his head in denial. Alfonso and Jesper glance at each other, heartbroken, before looking back at Luka.

“Luka… Honey… Why?” Alfonso tries, but the kid hides himself in his blankets, turning his back to them.

There is a moment of terrified quiet, before Marcin bursts into tears, sobbing and sniffling. Mihael tries to comfort him, his eyes suspiciously wet too, but Marcin slips out of his arms and scrambles onto Luka’s bed.

“Is it because you don’t want me as a brother?” Marcin guesses, a crying mess. “Because, Luka… I can be better! I can make you PROUD!”

Luka turns to face him, but keeps his eyes trained downwards: “The problem isn’t you. It’s me.”

“What is it then?” Mihael joins them on his brother’s bed, shaking him, mad. “Talk to us!” Luka pushes him away, but with such little effort that it is evident that he doesn’t actually want him to leave.

“LUKA!” Mihael shouts, incredibly angry, “Talk to us! Now!” But the other kid doesn’t obey.

“Ok, you asked for it!” Mihael continues, taking a deep breath; he exchanges a brief look with Marcin, who nods, and then they scream together: “WE LOVE YOU!”

At that, Luka chuckles a little, and Mihael shakes him again. “Luka! Spit it out!”

“Ok, ok, fine!” Luka finally answers, finally looking up. “It’s just that… What if I can’t be enough?” The kid pauses, and, realising everyone is staring at him, starts stammering: “I-I mean, it will be another two people to take care of, no? What if I can’t do it?” Luka sniffs, “I just… I just want every person I love to be happy. What if I can’t make you be happy?”

“Luka,” Jesper interrupts him, because Alfonso is a crying mess too now and can’t do anything. “This is so sweet, honey, it really is. But, as a family, we take care of each other  _ together _ . You don’t have to do everything alone!” The kid thinks a little, then slowly nods, still not convinced.

“And in addition,” Jesper continues, scooping Luka up in his arms to hug him as tight as he can, “today, when you called me daddy, you made me the happiest man in the world. Whatever you do, even if it’s little, you’ll always make us happy. Trust me!” Jesper's voice breaks, and he has to hide his face in Luka’s neck, embracing him. Luka finally gives in, nodding.

“I love you, Jesper! Can I call you daddy from time to time?” He asks after melting into Jesper’s arms.

“You can call me daddy any  _ fucking  _ time you want, kiddo!” The Dane’s cracked voice whispers.

“Dad! That is a BAD WORD!” Marcin reprimands his father. Alfonso and Mihael chuckles, the former sobbing and blowing his nose. He can’t be happier; his heart is about to explode.

“Marcin, sometimes, we are allowed to use bad words. This is one of those times!” Jesper shakes his head, exasperated and affectionate.

“Jesper… Can I call you daddy too?” Mihael mumbles, playing with his fingers. Jesper grins from ear to ear and leans down to scoop Mihael up with his free arm.

“Anytime, really! My pleasure!” He stammers.

Alfonso and Marcin glance at each other.

“Papi?” Marcin wonders. Alfonso shrieks and embraces him. Then, Jesper tries to encircle everyone in a giant hug, towering over them.

And there they are.

Finally, just one family.

In the end, they feel asleep, together, on the double bed in Alfonso’s room.

Or now, in Alfonso and Jesper’s room.

***

When Wunder opens his eyes, the only things he can recognise are the light on Mads’s Christmas tree.

_ Weird, why am I seeing them from this perspective? It seems like… _

Then, he notices that he is laying on the soft rug Mads has in front of his couch.

After that, he realizes that he’s naked, covered only by one of Mads’s fluffy blankets.

In the end, he becomes conscious of Mads’s presence. The other Dane is snuggled at his side, his head on his shoulder and his (also naked) body shivering a little from the cold. Wunder cuddles him closer to keep him warm, stretching a hand to grab another blanket from the couch and spreading it on Mads. His love sighs in relief, nuzzling further into Wunder’s neck.

Wunder coos, delighted by the sight.

Then, Mads’s voice makes him shiver in the dark, vibrating through his body: “Wunder? What are we?” Mads wonders, more asleep than awake. “Are we exclusive? Are we a couple?” Mads rubs his cheek on Wunder’s chest like a huge cuddly kitten.

Wunder’s heart stops for long enough that any doctor would probably call a Code Red before sputtering back to life.

“As if I will ever let anyone even  _ talk _ to you…” Wunder pets Mads’s hair, and the other opens his eyes a little, chuckling with him.

“No but, seriously…” Wunder clears his throat after a while. “Do you want to make me the most joyful Santa in the world accepting to be my boyfriend?”

Wunder has taken a risk.

But it’s Christmas, so miracles can happen, no? The day that has just ended is proof of it.

“…I thought you would never ask me!” Mads giggles, kisses him sleepily.

And yes, maybe the next day they’ll have terrible backaches.

But it’s not like they have anything else to do besides cuddle and giggle to each other, calling themselves  _ boyfriend  _ reciprocally only for the pleasure of doing it.

So everything is more than fine.

The Christmas lights watch over the two lovers all night, their nest of love warmer than ever.

***

As soon as Martin wakes up on Christmas morning, he decides that this is the way he wants to get up every morning for the rest of his life.

Tim and Oskar, shrieking eagerly, jumping on him and Rasmus, who are cuddled together.

_ Name a more iconic duo. _

“IT’S CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!” Oskar shouts, shaking his father, who whines and hides inside Martin’s hug.

“There are a lot of Christmas presents under the tree!” Tim adds, bouncing. “Can we open them? Now?”

“Ok, ok, we just have to convince Rasmus to let me go so I can get up!” Martin giggles, hugging the two kids.

“PAPAAAAAAAAA!” Oskar shouts again, making Rasmus tighten his grip on Martin’s body. The Swede bursts into laughter.

“Ok, let’s try this: Rasmus, if you get up with us, I will cook for the whole day to give you the best breakfast, lunch,  _ and _ dinner I can!” Martin teases, petting Rasmus’s hair.

Rasmus opens only one eye. “Tomorrow too?”

“Deal!” Martin chuckles. “You know that I like to cook for someone, anyway!” Rasmus smiles and rubs his eyes, finally waking up.

“Merry Christmas!” The Dane wishes to everyone.

“Yeah, yeah, now presents?” Oskar asks and Tim nods eagerly. The two adults chuckle.

“Ok… But first…” Rasmus yawns, “Cuddles!” And even if the kids whine when they catch them, snuggling under the blankets for a while doesn’t make anyone disappointed.

In the end, while Martin is preparing the one and only lussekatter, the kids open their presents, their joy spreading towards the whole apartment. Rasmus is taking pictures and singing in the background, and Martin can’t imagine what perfection is if not having all of this.

But he changes his mind when he opens the door, wondering who is ringing the bell on Christmas morning and he finds himself with a Golden Retriever puppy in his arms. He blinks in surprise and stares while the delivery man waves, saying that the dog is a Christmas present for a certain Martin.

Then, the Swede turns to the Dane, his face being licked by the puppy. Rasmus is staring at him with a sweet smile. Martin, in disbelief, starts to rub the puppy’s ears.

“Before you can say anything,” Rasmus starts, while Martin crouches on the floor, the pet still in his arms, with Tim and Oskar fawning over it, “I thought through everything!” Martin raises an eyebrow.

“The four of us all wanted a puppy, right?” Rasmus continues, and Martin nods, still stunned.

“But we are two very busy men, huh?” The Dane winks. “So I thought: why not give you a dog that you can bring to work?”

Martin’s jaw falls open in shock: “No, you  _ didn’t _ …”

“Thus,” Rasmus shushes him, “Since your dream is to be part of the Fire Department’s Canine Unit, why not let your dream come true?” Martin is speechless, his heart racing.

“I called your chief. This beautiful girl here will train with you, starting in January!” Rasmus smiles widely, “So now I can make sure someone is protecting you out there when I can’t!” Martin’s vision blurs with tears and he sniffles joyfully.

“And, you know, we really need a girl here!” Rasmus finishes. Martin can’t help but stretch his arms out to his partner, a lump forming in his throat and a puppy still on his lap, playing with the kids. Rasmus chuckles and obey at the implicit order, wrapping Martin in his arms and kissing him until the puppy pops up between them, licking Rasmus’s cheek and making everyone burst into laughter.

And that’s how Vayne entered their clumsy family.

On their first Christmas morning together, with the snow covering everything in a magical blanket on the outside and peals of laughter and pure joy on the inside.

Martin has always thought that he was a perfectionist, and has tried to handle it, repressing himself from time to time.

But then Rasmus became a part of his life, and perfection followed him.

After all, it seems like Martin hasn’t just received one Christmas gift.

No, he has  _ four _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not crying, you are.
> 
> Oh and, by the way, I wrote the part of the puppy before Martin Rekkles Larsonn said he wants a doggo (and a Golden Retriever) on his stream. I yelled so hard at it, as you can imagine.  
> As with Mads eating local food for charity. Damn. Can I write future?
> 
> And, with that, our Christmas time together is finished. 
> 
> I wish everyone a very merry, merry Christmas.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Please let me know what do you think about this work! I would be pleased!

**Author's Note:**

> Wait- This is it? Only 7k words?  
> You wish.  
> Will there be another Chapter? Yes. It's coming very very soon, don't worry. That were only Phase 1 and 2...  
> Let me know what do you think so far about it if you want, I will be very happy to know!
> 
> A very cute gift from Jungah, an incorrect quote inspired by my story <3:
> 
> Tim: Was I adopted?  
> Martin: Of course not!  
> (meanwhile)  
> Marcin: Was I adopted?  
> Jesper: hECK NO why would i pick you?


End file.
